I Wish You Would
by PumpkinView
Summary: Rambamboo's old friend Circe returns, but Ram is a little bitter about past events between them. But maybe it's just cause she's in love...T for cursing


I Wish You Would

Rambamboo was sitting, waiting for the Breadwinners to commit a crime, or for some duck to speed, so she could do her job, as chief of Tadpolice.  
Today was a snore. Surprisingly, the Breadwinners weren't causing trouble like usual. It was a peaceful day.  
This annoyed Rambamboo. She shook in boredom. "OH COME ON!" She shouted, loudly groaning, and frowning, showing her sharp teeth.  
"Calm down, Rambles." Said a silvery, british accented voice.  
Rambamboo jumped, groaned again, and turned around.  
"Circe, what the hell?" she crossed her arms.  
The crow, who stood taller than her (mainly cause she wore high heels) smirked.  
Rambamboo gasped cause she knew what the smirk meant. When Circe smirks...dear god it means she's up to something. And because of what Ram knew about Circe...Who even knows what she was getting up to.  
"What did you do?!"  
"Oh I just...Maybe unleashed a demon in the Breadwinners swamp pad...Hehe...They're definitely busy at the moment!"  
"Dangit Circe..." Rambamboo sighed loudly.  
"Now...How about we spend the day together?" Circe smirked more  
Rambamboo blushed. "I..." She looked around and saw nothing going on anywhere. "...Guess there's nothing else I need to do. Okay, fine."  
The two of them went to Pumper's to eat. Rambamboo's face was cherry red. She couldn't figure out why, to be sure.  
"So Rambles, how were the past...I dunno...How long has it been...5...6 months?"  
"It's been 2 and a half years." Rambamboo replied. "And why do you call me Rambles?"  
"A cute toad like you needs a cute nickname."  
"Cute?! I AM NOT CUTE!" Rambamboo shouted at Circe, who in reply smirked more. Rambamboo blushed more. She knew she was blushing, because she could feel the warmth on her cheeks. "WHY DON'T YOU EVER REACT?!"  
Circe just sipped water, while making a face that said I know something you don't or maybe it was a face of I just killed your entire family. It was probably neither, but Circe was a master of looking like she was keeping a secret half of the time, and looking like she's plotting a murder the other half.  
"Ohoho, Rambles, a master of necromancy and black magic must keep her emotions under control, so she doesn't accidentally cause the apocalypse." She said, leaning her face about 3 inches from Rambamboo's.  
Rambamboo leaned back, away from the crow female. She began to get out of her seat. "Yes. Okay...hmm...anyways I have to get goin' cause I'm sure by now the Breadwinners have probably gotten out and are causing-"  
Circe had pulled out a book that appeared to be at least 3 ancients old. It was a really old book, to say the least.  
"Antiqua cornicem spiritus, ego præcipio tibi mitto breadwinners alius dixit daemonium habes caw!" She chanted, commanding spirits to send the Breadwinners another demon. "They're probably busy again now." She slammed the book shut, and snapped her fingers making it disappear in a sparkling dark purple cloud of smoke.  
Rambamboo sighed and sat back down.  
"Now, how's it going with my idiot step-brother, Buhdeuce?"  
"I don't know! How do you think? You just sent him a demon!"  
"No, not how he is doing! I mean...Aren't you two dating?"  
"N-no! I'm really not that interested in him. Why does everyone think I like him that way?"  
Circe's eyes widened in surprise. "So...That means you're single then...?"  
"Well...yeah...I think that's obvious." Rambamboo said in a tone that was purely tsundere.  
Circe smirked. "Hm."  
The way Circe looked at Rambamboo made her blush yet again. It was strange how Circe always managed to make her blush.  
As far as Rambamboo knew, she wasn't into girls...or was she? It's not like she really got much opportunity to figure out, considering most days, she was spending all hours doing her tadpolice work. She wasn't exactly going on dates.  
Buhdeuce probably was the closest thing she had to a boyfriend, ever, and she practically hated him.  
Rambamboo immediately began entertaining the idea of her and Circe being a couple...It seemed nice-But, no! The reason they were barely friends now was because of what Circe had done two and a half years before.  
Wait...What had she done again...Oh, oh right, fancy black magic boarding school, that's right...Rambamboo had resented Circe for leaving.  
Circe was one of maybe 3 friends Rambamboo had, and even then they all eventually drifted away. After that Rambamboo married her job as chief of Tadpolice. All that mattered to her was sweet, sweet justice.  
"Rambles?"  
Rambamboo shook out of it. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm going now." Rambamboo stood up, and began to fly away with her jet pack.  
"Rambles, wait!"  
"I'm not waiting."  
"Why are you so angry at me?"  
Rambamboo stopped, floating in the air. She turned her head. "You know why."  
"Is it cause of magic school? Rambles, you knew if I stayed I'd probably just be a waitress here! I had to hone my magical skills!" Circe had her arms out.  
Rambamboo turned around. "You left me! You...You said you wouldn't leave...I thought you cared about me!"  
"I do care about-"  
"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I'VE BEEN...I'VE BEEN LONELY FOR 2 AND A HALF YEARS, CIRCE! WE WERE BEST FRIENDS, AND YOU JUST UP AND LEFT ME!" Rambamboo had tears welling in her eyes. "You...You left me..." Rambamboo turned around and flew out the door.  
Circe frowned, and really thought about it. "I'm...I'm cow shit." She pushed her bangs out of her face. Circe paid for her food and left.

Over several days, Circe tried to think of how she could make it up to Rambamboo. She had too. Rambamboo meant so much to her. Circe sighed.  
She sat on the end of her bed, head in hands, staring in the mirror.  
"You messed up. You messed up really bad." Circe growled to her reflection. She chucked a magic wand she used to play with as a young child at the mirror.  
Circe got up, and went out to the living room. She went to the phone and dialed Rambamboo's phone number. Her finger hovered over the "call" button. She considered not calling, then decided to call, and pressed the button, calling Rambamboo.  
The phone rung for a few minutes, then Rambamboo picked up.  
"Circe, why are you calling me."  
"Ram-Ramona I'm sorry..."  
On the other end of the line, Rambamboo gasped, putting her hand to her face. Circe never called her Rambamboo, let alone her birth name. Rambamboo knew Circe was serious. But her pride wouldn't easily let her forgive.  
"That's not enough." Rambamboo said, hanging up.  
Then she really thought about what she had done.  
Back on Circe's line, the crow girl gulped, and put the phone back into the reciever.  
Tears began rolling down her cheeks. It stung horribly. Circe hadn't cried in a long time.  
She went back to her room, and plopped onto her bed.  
"What's wrong with me?"

Rambamboo was equally sad. She hadn't been thinking when she had said that. She bit her lip. Yet another of her friends driven away. First Ketta, then Lily, and now Circe. Rambamboo was terrible at keeping friends.  
Rambamboo looked in her mirror. How'd she become so cold and calloused anyways? Life experiences, yes...And just a bit too much poking and prauding by the Breadwinners really pushed it too...But was it so necessary to drive those on her side away?  
After all, all it did was create awkward random meet ups...When she and Ketta met up at T-Midi's party...Running into Lily at the grocery store. What was next? Bumping into Circe in the ladies room at Pumper's? Seeing her standing alone in the corner at one of T-Midi's parties? She had to fix this now. But how? She was too rough with people...  
Rambamboo needed to learn how to be gentle.

Circe was studying her ancient book of Crow Magic Spells, trying to keep her mind off of Rambamboo. Circe's dad came into her room.  
"Circe, Ramona is here to see you."  
Circe looked up. "She...She is?"  
"Yes...She looks sad."  
"I'll go talk to her." Circe got off her bed, and went out onto the porch of her parents' home.  
Rambamboo was standing on the other end, looking over the edge of the railing, turned away from Circe.  
"Rambamboo?"  
Rambamboo turned around. She couldn't get used to Circe not using the nickname she had given her.  
"Circe...I'm sorry for...Uh...Being a huge-"  
"It's fine, Rambamboo...I'm sorry too, for being...well...being a massive mound of cow shit. I'm also sorry for leaving, because...I shouldn't have. You needed me, and I left...and...I'm sorry..." Circe looked to the side, and rubbed her upper right arm, with her left hand.  
"It's okay Circe. I understand why you went away...I guess it just hurt cause I lo-" Rambamboo coughed.  
"What? You...What?"  
"I..." She coughed again and mumbled. "...Love you..." She avoided eye contact with Circe.  
"You...Loaf me?" Circe looked at her.  
"Uh...yes...you could say that...It's...uh...how I feel..."  
"Rambles..." Circe smirked  
Rambamboo looked Circe in the eyes, and blushed bright red.  
"Yeah..." She rubbed the back of her head.  
They both stood there awkwardly.  
Rambamboo took Circe's hand, and intertwined her fingers. Their hands fit perfectly together.  
Circe blushed a little but tried to hide it.  
They both awkwardly laughed, and then both leaned and kissed.  
Circe broke away and laughed a little. "Are...are we?"  
"Do you want to be?"  
"Yes...Do you want to be my...?"  
"I'd be honored."  
They both laughed. It was about time they got together.


End file.
